


Whatever You Say

by thefriendlymushroom



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Matt is jealous of a kitten??, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, idk I don't have any tags for this one really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: You find an abandoned kitten on the sidewalk and bring him to Matt's office with you. Matt maybe gets a little jealous of the cat's sleeping spot underneath your shirt.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Reader, Karen Page & Reader, Matt Murdock/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Whatever You Say

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr: "Hi can i I request Matt Murdock x Reader they are in a relationship, when Matt got jealous the kitten snuggling on the reader's and got tease by foggy on how lucky the kitten is, matt got back to his office to rest and suddenly the reader came and ask him what's wrong and Matt grab her and put her on the table to snuggle on her, burying himself on the reader's boobs, Matt tell her that he got jealous a little bit on the cat the the reader just laugh and pats Matt's head and letting him, please💖"

You gasped as you heard a tiny little mewl from the sidewalk below your feet. Looking down, you were surprised as you followed the sound to find a kitten shivering in a nearby puddle. He was small and couldn’t have been more than two months old, which was surprising as it meant he was born out of a season. His dark fur clung to his skin and he looked up at you with wide blue eyes that practically spoke to your soul.

“Oh, come here, baby,” you murmured as you reached for him without hesitation, tucking him under your jacket and close to your chest to get warm. You hissed when the cold, wet fur hit your skin, but you didn’t pull away. If this kitten didn’t get warm… You didn’t even want to think about it. So you would take him to Matt’s office, get him warm and fed, and then you would come back to see if you could find the mama cat. Mind made up, you continued your walk down the street, sushing the cat all the way. It earned you a few weird looks, but you didn’t care. All you cared about was this tiny little kitten slowly worming his way into your heart.

You were thankful for the blast of heat that met you as you stepped into the main room of Matt’s office. The weather, as well as the little ball of ice against your chest, had you halfway to shivering and you welcomed the warmth. Karen greeted you as she usually did, but her words were cut off with a gasp of surprise as you revealed the kitten from underneath your jacket. “Aw, how cute is he!” she squealed, stepping to close to run a finger over the kitten’s head. “Where did you find him?”

“He was outside, practically freezing to death. I couldn’t bear to leave him all alone,” you answered. “Here, can you hold him for a second while I find something to wrap him in?”

“Of course!”

But when you pulled the kitten away from your body, he mewled and cried so hard it nearly broke your heart. Karen quickly pulled the wriggling cat close to her, making soft hushing sounds as she tried to keep him from squirming out of her hands. He was still crying a few moments later when you returned with a small hand towel you found, only for him to quiet once more as soon as he was back in your arms.

“He already loves you!” Karen cried. “That’s so sweet.”

By now, Foggy and Matt had pulled themselves from their offices to see what all the commotion was about. You tried to move to show them the cat, but every time you moved him further than a few inches away from your skin, he would continue to cry and mewl until you brought him back. Eventually, he buried himself halfway under your shirt, convinced the hiding spot wouldn’t allow you to pull him away anymore.

“Looks like you have some competition, Matt,” Foggy joked as the kitten nestled himself further between your breasts.

You and Karen laughed, but Matt simply retreated to his office, claiming he had work to get done. You shrugged off his odd behavior, moving to sit close with Karen to talk with her while she worked. Eventually, the cat fell into a deep sleep and you were finally able to pull him out from under your shirt. Karen pulled out a heating pad she kept stored in her desk and you situated the cat onto the warm surface before excusing yourself to Matt’s office.

You knocked quietly on Matt’s door, entering before he could even mutter a “come in.” You pulled the door shut behind you as you crossed the room. You stepped between Matt and his desk, intending to move to sit on his lap, but Matt had other plans. Instead, he picked you up by the hips and sat you gently on the edge of the table and pulled his chair in closer. You ran your fingers through his hair as he rested his forehead on your sternum. “Jealous of a little kitten, are we?”

“I’m not jealous of a cat,” he answered, his voice somewhat muffled as he spoke into your shirt. He wound his arms around your back and pulled himself closer, nestling into your chest.

You chuckled softly, continuing the steady motion through his hair. “Whatever you say, Matty. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me and send me requests on my tumblr @kaylaxwrites


End file.
